


Day 2 - Beer

by TeddysHoney



Series: Klaine Advent 2019 [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Beer, Christmas Movies, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Popcorn, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21855778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddysHoney/pseuds/TeddysHoney
Summary: When Blaine gets home, Kurt's sitting on the couch drinking beer. He's clearly angry about something...
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry/Jesse St. James
Series: Klaine Advent 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559848
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Klaine Advent 2019





	Day 2 - Beer

**Author's Note:**

> Hey you guys!!! It's great to be back! Sorry that I've been absent. I am participating in the Blaine Big Bang (which I will get to post in February). and I was behind schedule. So, I took a few weeks to concentrate on finishing that story, and it's finally done! So, now I'm back working on my Klaine Advent and Glee Potluck Big Bang prompts as well as cooking up some other Christmas stories in a few of my other 'verses! Very excited! Bring on Christmas!

When Blaine got home from school, Kurt was sitting on the couch drinking a beer.

“Um, hi, babe,” Blaine said cautiously. “Whatcha doin'?”

“Drinking,” Kurt spat. “Drinking to forget!”

“Uh huh. And what are we trying to forget?” He kept his distance a little. When Kurt was mad, he was...scary wasn't the right word. Blaine preferred to think of him as a grumpy kitten. He was almost too cute to really be angry, but he could hurt if he got you with his claws.

“This has been the. Worst. Day. Ever,” Kurt said, throwing up his hands and tossing back another gulp of beer. He made a face in disgust. “Rachel called today. She and Jesse are on the outs again. She's mad at him for something he didn't think was wrong. Blah, blah, blah. While she's talking to me, she's also screaming at him in the background.” Kurt let out a huff. “Then, she tells me that she and Jesse have made plans to go away for the holidays. Guess where they're going.”

Blaine knew exactly where they were going, but he knew Kurt didn't want him to be right. “Where?” he asked.

“HERE! THEY'RE FREAKING COMING HERE!!!” Kurt jumped up from the couch and grabbed his beer, slamming back the rest of it before he began pacing. “Can you believe that?” he ranted. “They didn't even ask us, and they're coming HERE for Christmas! I don't want to be around them! Most of the time, I can't even stand Jesse, and I barely know him. I've been frienemies with Rachel ever since...ever since...well, ever since she was born basically, and now they're coming here?!”

“I'm sorry. I know you--”

“I mean, how could they?” Kurt interrupted. “I mean, I get that Rachel's stuck in LA. I know she had plans to leave New York and make it big in Hollywood. I know she's always wanted to spend the holidays in New York for a change. But is it my fault that she got stuck in LA every year after she married Jesse? No! I had nothing to do with that. I told her it was a bad idea; I told her she and Jesse wouldn't want to live in LA full time, and yet here she is, coming to invade my house for the holidays! And,” he turned to Blaine, “they're staying until AFTER New Years! They'll be here for an entire week. Rachel Berry will be in MY house for CHRISTMAS and NEW YEARS. What did I do to deserve this?” Kurt collapsed on the couch, throwing a hand dramatically over his face.

“Kurt, I'm sorry. I know this isn't what you wanted.” Blaine tried to console him. He took a seat on the couch next to his husband and rubbed his arm comfortingly. “We do have to be nice to Rachel,” he reminded gently. “She is carrying our baby after all.”

“I know,” Kurt moaned, hiding his face in Blaine's side. “Why did we ever pick her to be our surrogate?”

“She volunteered and then talked you into it. Remember?” Blaine asked, chuckling. “Of course, that was a long time ago. Before she moved to LA.”

“See what I mean? Frenemies!” Kurt rolled over, laying his head in Blaine's lap and staring up at their ceiling. “Why can't we ever have a nice holiday by ourselves?” he whined. “Why does someone always have to come here or force us to go to their house? Don't they know I just want to lay around with my husband and watch Christmas movies?” He sighed and nuzzled at Blaine's stomach. “I just want one holiday for ourselves.” He pooched his bottom lip out in a pout.

“I know. I want that, too. But, we have friends and family that love us. They just don't want us to be alone.”

“I want to be alone,” Kurt said stubbornly. “Alone with you.”

“We're alone right now,” Blaine pointed out. “It's December. And, it just so happens to be snowing outside.”

“Really?” Kurt jumped up from the couch again and ran to the window, peeking behind the curtain for a moment. “Oh, it is!” he squealed excitedly, turning back toward his husband. “Blaine, it's perfect! I love when it snows in New York!”

“Only when you get to stay inside,” Blaine pointed out with a smirk.

Kurt glared at him. “I believe you were saying something, Mr. Ander-Hummel?” He returned to his seat on the couch, letting his hands slide under the hem of Blaine's shirt and caress his warm skin.

“I was saying that since this is the last December before the baby comes and we can't be alone on Christmas Day, maybe we should have some alone time now. I could make popcorn and hot chocolate if you want to pick out a Christmas movie.”

“Will you put marshmallows in mine?” Kurt asked, leaning in close to Blaine's lips.

“Of course,” Blaine whispered.

“Perfect.” Kurt gave him a gentle peck on the mouth, running his tongue teasingly over Blaine's bottom lip.

“And you're sure a movie and popcorn is the only way you want to spend our alone time today?” Blaine managed to ask. He could feel a ripple of arousal run through him as he looked into Kurt's eyes.

“Yep!” Kurt said, pulling away and bouncing up and down on the couch cushion. “Thanks for making the popcorn and hot chocolate!” he chorused as he grabbed the TV remote and switched on the set.

Blaine sighed, only slightly disappointed that he wasn't going to get to have sex. At least not right then. “Want another beer?” he teased, picking up Kurt's empty bottle from the coffee table.

Kurt wrinkled his nose in disgust. “No. The first one was gross enough.”

Blaine outright laughed at that. “I love you,” he said, leaning in to kiss Kurt again.

“I love you, too. Now, make me hot chocolate!” Kurt demanded with a giggle, turning his attention back to the list of Christmas movies available on Netflix.

“Yes, sir,” Blaine said with a mock salute, turning toward the kitchen. Even without sex, he loved days alone with his husband.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to give a shout out and thank you to my best friend JayhawkWrites. She's my biggest cheerleader, and without her, I would probably do far less writing. You should go check out her contribution to Klaine Advent. It's pretty amazing!


End file.
